Harry Potter and The Final Fightng Year
by CaterinaFan159
Summary: What Happens During their 7th and Last Year in Hogwarts. Alot of things are different but it is still good. R & R PLEASE!
1. FULL SUMMERY NOT A CHAPTER

Full Summery for Harry Potter and the Final Fighting Year.

This story is going to have things that are little different then what are in the books. Like the sixth book a lot of the stuff that happened in the 6th book did not happen. Like Dumbldore is not dead and snape is still potions and Remus came back as DADA teacher. Basically the sixth book was a relaxing year. Draco also changed He is still a prefect and he had a fight with his dad in the summer of his5th year and is now friends with Harry and the rest of the gang. He also is now not in slithern. Dumbldore did that on Draco's relative request and is now in the same house as Harry and everyone else. The couples are a little different also. The couples are Harry&Hermione, Ron&Lavender, and Ginny&Draco.I know weird couple but I like them. Ron was never a prefect and Harry and herminoe were. Harry and Herminoe and Heads and they do something different then what heads usally do. You will see what they do when i put up the fist chapter. I think I covered everything so I hope you like the story.


	2. The Burrow

Harry Potter sense the beginning was not a normal boy. He was the one who would have to go and defeat voldemort in many years. Voldemort is a dark wizard who killed Harry's parents when he was just a baby. Now he was seventeen and was of age and was sitting in his room. He would be starting his last year of Hogwarts on September 1. Remus was coming to get Harry to take him to the burrow. He would be there any minute. Harry had all his stuff packed except 1 picture frame. He had packed everything he would need cause after this he was never coming back. He could not wait to get to the burrow so he could so he could see his girlfriend of almost 2 years Hermione. He was going to propose to Herminie and he was going to move in with her. He has talked to Dumbldore about how he was going to do it and it was all worked out In the frame was a moving picture of him and Herminie getting the prefect badges and then it switched to their first date. They had been dating sense the middle of there 5th year. Harry loved her so much. Then he heard the doorbell and he got his trunk and started taking it out of his room. He heard uncle Vernon get the door and he heard Remus's voice and also another that he knew right away.

"Herminie?" Harry said from the top of the stairs.

Then something came into Harry's head. He was of age he could shrink his own trunk. So he pulled out him wand and shrunk his trunk the put his trunk in his pocket and put his wand inside his jacket and then ran down to Herminie. She jumped into his arms. They have not seen each other sense the end of school year last year.

"I missed you so much Harry" Herminie said as he kissed him.

" I missed you too. What are you doing here? I thought only remus was coming to get me" Harry said.

"Well I knew you would want to see her so I thought I would bring her." Remus said.

" Good Herminie " Harry said

"Sure" Herminie said as she took his hand that was extended to her.

"BRB" Harry said.

They went down the little hallway into the kitchen when his uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley were.

"Um I just wanted to say thanks for the past years. Even though you did not like me that much I still and grateful and I just wanted to tell you that before I left cause it will be awhile before I see you again." Harry said.

"Harry the only reason we treated you that way was because I hated my sister and I hated everyone …like her. We really did love you though" Petunia said.

"I want you to meet Herminie Granger. She is my girl friend from school. " Harry said.

"Very nice to meet you Herminie. Harry talked about you all summer. Oh Harry we do want you back soon both of you. Right Vernon?" Petunia asked.

"OF course we do" He said with actually a real smile on.

"Well we have to head back to Ron's house. I promise I will come back this summer Bye." Harry said as he hugged his aunt and uncle.

"Bye Harry" Petunia said.

"Bye Harry" Vernon said.

Harry and Herminie went into the front hall.

"Ok Harry do you still have your broom?" Remus asked.

"Yea" Harry said.

Harry pulled out a little thing that looked like a toothpick and Herminie with her wand made it normal size.

"Ok Harry you will follow me and Herminie can ride with you." Remus said.

They all got on their brooms. Herminie put her hands around Harry's waist and put her head on his shoulder. Then they flew into the night. A little while later they were landing into the Wesley's front yard. It was about 6 am now and they could they were expecting them cause as soon as they touched down they all came running out. Ron, Ginny, Bill, and Mr. and Ms. Weasley. Flur was not there cause she was already at school.

"Hey Harry long time no see LOL" Ron said.

"Same to you Ron" Harry said.

" How are you Harry dear?" Ms. Weasley asked as she hugged Harry.

"Very Well"

"Ok everyone lets get inside I am sure Harry and Herminie want to take a nice nap after their long journey" Mr. Weasley said.

They all headed inside.

"Ok sense Ron is staying with Fred and George you and Herminie can stay on Ron's room" Ms. Weasley said.

"Ok" Harry said.

Harry and Herminie said bye to Remus and headed up to Ron's room.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"Ok now everyone while they are sleeping all I ask is for everyone to be quiet." Ms. Weasley asked.

"Ok" They all said.

**Later at around 1 30 Herminie and Harry came down the stairs. Fred and George were in the corner probably working on things for their joke shop. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking at the table while lunch was making itself and Ginny was talking to Draco, who had probably got there while they were sleeping, Ron was in the chair… sleeping.**

"Hey Harry, Herminie. Have a good sleep?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Very much I needed that." Harry said as le laughed.

"Me too" Herminie said.

Herminie and Harry went and sat on the couch and Herminie curled up to Harry.

"Draco When did you get here?" Harry asked.

" About 2 hours ago. You?" Draco asked.

"6 AM" Herminie said.

" Everyone lunch is ready. Someone wake up Ron." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry a pillow from the couch and threw it at Ron. Ron awoke with a start.

"What you do that for Harry" Ron said.

" Lunch is ready" Harry said. Then he put his arm around Herminie's waist and they all went to the kitchen.

THE NEXT DAY 

Everyone was awake and eating breakfast in the kitchen. They were excited cause they knew there letters we coming today. At about 8 30 5 owls (Harry's Herminie's Draco's, Ginny's, Ron's) came toward the window. Mrs. Weasley opened the window and they came flying in. One owl landed by Harry, one owl by Draco, one owl by Herminie and one owl by Ron and one owl by Ginny. All the owls stuck out there legs and everyone took off their letters. Once the letters were off the owl's legs the owls flew out the window. Everyone opened their letters and started reading them.

Everyone acted like they normally did except Harry and Hermione. They were staring at a piece of parchment that they had that the rest didn't.

"OMG" Harry and Hermione said.

"What is it u guys? Ron asked.

Harry handed Mrs. Weasley the letter and she read it and smile and said "Congratulations U two"

"For what" All of the rest of them said all together.

"Were Heads!" Hermione said.

" Congratulations u guys" Everyone was saying to them.

"Me and Draco just got a extra letter telling us what our duties are as prefects." Ginny said.

"OMG I still can't believe it" Harry said.

"Me either" Herminie said.

" How about today I take Harry and Herminie by themselves since they have a lot more stuff to get and then tomorrow I will take you, Ron and Draco?" Ms. Weasley said.

"Sure" Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco said.

"Ok Harry and Hermione Go get ready we will leave in a half-n- Hour Ok?" Ms. Weasley said. 

"Ok" They said.

Harry and Hermione went upstairs and got ready. By 9 they were down in the kitchen waiting for Ms. Weasley to come down. She came down and Ron was beside her.

"I decided to bring Ron cause I thought about it and he would not have fun with Ginny and Draco tomorrow and he was begging me not to take him tomorrow but bring him today with you two." Ms. Wesley said as she smiled and laughed.

"Yea I did not want to go with Ginny and Draco. They are too much of lovesick puppies." Ron said as he smiled.

"So are we" Harry said.

"Yea I know but you two I can stand" Ron said laughing.


End file.
